


The Love Boat.

by ibukispog



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Boats and Ships, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Smut, Free Time Events (Dangan Ronpa), Groping, Guns, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Multi, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukispog/pseuds/ibukispog
Summary: Hajime’s parents set up a cruise for all of the talented people in the city, Hajime not being one of them. While on the ship, He finds himself falling in love with a handsome boy his age.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Hajime looked up at the sky, his eyes trying to avoid the bright sunlight.  
“Hajime, come and help your Father!”.  
He turned around as he heard his Mother's voice from the back of the ship.  
“Coming!” Hajime ran to the back of the ship, opening the door to his father’s Office.  
He opened the door to find his father, his hands filled with a bunch of boxes stacked on each other. He ran up to his father to help, taking two of the boxes off of the stack.  
His father sighed, half of the weight being lifted off of his back.  
“...thanks, son” “no problem, father.”, he smiled at his dad.  
“So, these go...?” his father smiled at his stupidity, “ I think those go in the kitchen, check with your mother if I'm wrong.” his father explained, making sure Hajime heard every word.  
“Ok, got it.” Hajime walked out of the office. As he walked he hummed to himself, the boxes in his hands making noise as he walked.  
As he walked, he saw...a boy?  
His hair was down to his shoulders, white with a hint of a peachy colour at the ends, his pale skin contrasted with his tinted cheeks.  
But the thing that shook Hajime to the core was his eyes, they were a mix between blue, grey, and green.  
Hajime didn't understand why but, they drew him in.  
He didn't know him, but he wanted to kiss him, hug him, touch him.  
Hajime’s gaze fixated back onto the boxes, he should just forget about that dude.  
For now, he should just put the boxes in their rightful place.

Maybe he could talk to him later.


	2. Hi.

Hi I just wanted to say that this story is just a wip.  
So I may not continue it.  
Sorry:(

**Author's Note:**

> No updating schedule yet:(


End file.
